1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support, and more particularly to an adjustable support for supporting work pieces of a machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, work pieces are required to be sent and fed into the working machines. The typical work piece supports are provided beside the machines for supporting and/or for feeding the work pieces into the machines. The typical work piece supports comprise a fixed configuration that may not be adjusted according to the machines of various sizes.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional work piece supports.